1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery box, and more particularly to an adjustable battery box.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices use batteries as a power source. From the perspective of a consumer, although it is convenient to purchase batteries, some inconvenience still occurs. For example, batteries of different types cannot be interchangeably used in one electronic device.
In brief, a double-A battery and a triple-A battery are frequently used in the electronic devices nowadays. However, the size of the battery box is fixed according to the size of the battery. Although the double-A battery and the triple-A battery may be both compatible for one electronic device, the fixed-sized battery box of the electronic device is not fit for both. As a result, a user may buy a battery of the wrong size or may have to store batteries of different sizes, causing trouble in use.